Battle Born
by BenevolentBizzy
Summary: There was a time when they weren't so alone. Two souls adrift in this world of chaos, will they find each other when the world crumbles? LeviXKagome.
1. Chapter 1: Vagabond

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: There was a time when they weren't so alone. Two souls adrift in this world of chaos, will they find each other when the world crumbles?

**Battle Born: Chapter One**

_Vagabond_

_XXXXXX_

_"Once upon a time, I swore I had a heart, long before the world I know, tore it all apart..."_

XXXXXX

Fingers tapped absently as the sun shone through the window, illuminating the small room and shining upon long raven hair. She didn't seem to notice as she sighed, her mind stuck in a different time. A single tear drifted down her cheek as she thought of that fateful day, so many years ago.

**Flashback**

_Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran for her life. Screams echoed all around her and her face was snow white with drea__d. Images flashed through her head of the gruesome scene she had just left behind. She couldn't stop thinking of the faces she'd never see again. Inuyasha and her had been the only ones left fighting... Sango and Miroku had been struck down and their bodies were lying just short of the treeline. Shippo had died from the miasma minutes before, it had poisoned him faster then she could purify and he died in her arms. Inuyasha wa__s fatally wounded and with the last bit of strength he could muster, he had unleashed the backlash wave at Naraku, intending to kill him once and for all._

_Inuyasha fell to the ground, his body failing him. Within seconds, Kagome was there, sinking down onto her knees. She pulled his head onto her lap and his blood caked hair fanned out over her thighs. She was almost hysterical at this point._

_"Inuyasha, come on, get up we can make it! Please don't give up, we have come too far to give up now!", she bawled. Fear and desperation were gripping at her fragile heart. There was a loud crash and Kagome looked up to see Naraku absorb Tetsusaiga's backlash wave with the barrier that surrounded him. He had a menacing grin on his face that spread from ear to ear. He began talking slow steps toward them._

_"Oh poor Inuyasha, finally met his fate. You had this coming for you all along. Maybe now you can meet up with Kikyou in hell", he cooed. It was absolutely revolting. Inuyasha started to panic. His sweet innocent Kagome couldn't meet her death here, not today and not ever by the hands of the evil hanyou._

"_Kagome, you have to run!", Inuyasha begged with a coarse voice. He was dying and he couldn't protect her, she needed to run, god dam__m__it!_

"_No, I won't leave you, I will use the jewel to save you, please! I can't let you die like this.. I love you, Inuyasha and you can't tell me to run away when I could save you!", Kagome sobbed. He couldn't possibly die like this.. it was madness. After all they had been through?_

"_Kagome, you know I love you too, but I need you to take the jewel and run, don't let him get it! Go now! He's coming!", He screamed with terror in his voice, causing him to cough up blood from the exertion._

_Kagome stood up and took one last heartbreaking look at the silver haired hanyou._

_"Goodbye Inuyasha..." she dejectedly whispered. She then turned, and with __an injured, unconscious__ Kirara __cradled__ in her arms, __she ran. Ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The Shikon Jewel was burning a hole where it bounced up and down on her chest. Between the Shikon Jewel being in her possesion and the emotional turmoil raging within her, her spiritual powers were going haywire. Her body was thrumming with hot white power, supercharged and racing through her veins. _

_She needed to run faster... the well was so close but it felt like she had been running all day and she could hear Naraku approaching._

"_Kukuku, what will you do now, little miko? Now that you're all alone, why don't you come with me and we will rule the world together? What do you say?" Naraku said, the amusement clear in his voice._

_"Never, you sick fucking bastard! I hope you rot in hell for what you've done!", she screeched. She heard his laugh echo around her. Trees were blurring past her cutting her here and there, but she didn't care. She needed to reach the well. She needed to save the world from utter destruction. _

_She felt sick... the sick bastard was enjoying this! With her last bit of energy and adrenalin, she rushed ahead and surged through trees, she was going to make it if it killed her! _

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion and the only thing she could her was the frantic beats of her heart._

_Thu-thump... The well was three feet away, she was almost there.._

_Thu-thump... She was jumping over the side! This was it!_

_Then suddenly, she wasn't falling. A warm arm was snaked around her waist and with a sudden jerk, a sword was imbedded into her abdomen._

_"Kuku, I have you now you little bitch. You will pay for all the trouble you've caused me!", he sneered into her ear. The feeling of his hot breath on her neck made her gag._

_Thu-thump... __She felt her power well up inside her, __stronger than anything she had felt before, and all of a sudden __it exploded__. There was a bright light and she __heard __Naraku __whisper. Or maybe it was a yell, she really couldn't tell, her heartbeat was drowning out the sound of everything else._

_Thu-thump...__ She vaguely felt like she was falling but she couldn't bring herself to care._

_The last thing she remembered was thinking one last resentful thought, "I wish I was stronger.. so I could have saved them... If only I was better, then maybe I wouldnt have failed..."_

_Then complete and utter darkness consumed her._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome stood up from the table she had been sitting at and walked over towards the window. In the distance, she could see the looming structure of massive stone walls. She frowned and Kirara meowed, brushing up against her leg. She probably sensed her unease and it unsettled her as well.

To this day, she still wasn't sure why the jewel had brought her here. She wasn't sure what world this was and what happened. In fact, no one seems to know what had happened. It was very strange..

Maybe it had been the wish, she had thought... but then why did she wake up, only to have the Shikon imbedded inside her body like it had been the day she was born. For the most part, that seemed the case, because she hadn't aged a day since she found herself in stuck in the horribly dim world. She was way stronger now and her body was more resilient then a human's. She wasn't sure what she was anymore.

She had figured the jewel had chosen to turn her into a demon, given the influence of her journeys through the feudal era. And a certain dog eared boy that held the only part of her heart left that cared.

She was a vagabond and had roamed the vast land of Wall Maria for many years. She had nowhere to call home and no one left to care for, besides Kirara. The memories of her fallen companions still haunted her from time to time.

_Inuyasha's molten amber eyes and the way his fangs popped out when he gave her his trademark sideways grin..._

_Sango's windchime laughter and the way her deep brown eyes sparkled when she was in deep thought..._

_Miroku's perverted ways and the sound of the rings jingling on his staff as they walked..._

_Shippo's bright, loving turquoise eyes and they way he called her mama with such adoration..._

She had nightmares of that fateful day often, despite the ice that had incased her heart. She wasn't afraid of death. She had lost everything... It killed her sometimes to think that the jewel had given her the ability to protect them, only after she had already lost them.

A humorless chuckle fell from her lips and a bitter smile marred her beautiful face. She closed her eyes tightly and bite her lip to keep the tears at bay. Her hands were balled into first so hard at her side, that her knuckles were starch white.

A day late and a dollar short, she thought.

The sound of bells chiming and people busily bustling about broke her out of her reverie with a jolt. She relaxed when she realized it was just the signal for the gates to open, then she almost smiled. Almost. The Survey Corps had returned and that meant her dear friend had returned.

Commander Erwin Smith was the only friend she had. He had found her, bleeding to death and utterly lacking the will to live. He had brought her to his home and nursed her back to health. Despite her obvious depression, she had been thankful to the man. So, they became friends. When she found out he was a commander of an army, she had demanded he train her. From day one, it was her determination to grow stronger that had him admiring her. Compared to him, she was so dainty and fragile looking, much like a porcelain doll. Yet she was stronger than a hundred men put together and faster than anything he had seen before. She had reminded him of a certain dark haired captain he knew.

When he was present in the area, they would meet and talk. No one knew he saw her often, not because they didn't want people to know, but because no one had ever really asked. She didn't see him as a lover, he was her brother and in many ways he was the thing that filled the gap in her chest that the loss of her other families.

She quickly snatched up Kirara and ran out the door and down to the busy street, in a hurry. She just needed to see him to make sure he was alright. Ever since her comrades died, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him at all. She rushed through the people faster so she could see the regime of brave warriors. Some were walking, some were riding horses. But, Kagome tensed when she noticed something.

Every single one of their heads were down, the forest green hood of their uniform casting shadows across their cheeks, effectively hiding their eyes.

Something is wrong, Kagome thought. Her eyes searched among the Survey Corps and tried her damnedest to identify the Commander. She maneuvered through many people so she could get closer to the front of the regime.

She couldn't seem to find him. Panic welled up in her chest and she began to search frantically through the soldiers, looking for her best friend.

Oh yeah! I had a nose! Dumb me, she thought cynically.

She began sniffing the air, hoping to find his scent. She still forgot she was a demon sometimes and it annoyed her. However, the disgusting sent of body odor, dirt, and decay that filled her nostrils also annoyed her. Now she understood how Sesshoumaru had probably felt.

All bad thoughts washed away when she caught his scent, healthy and alive. Very sad and oppressing, but alive. He smelt like an impending rainstorm and cedar. She couldn't help herself. Her relief was so great that she found herself moving towards him and she was in front of him before she even noticed.

He looked up at her and stared for a second, as if the fact that she was right there didn't register right away. Then, he hopped off his horse and walked up to her. The look upon his face was pained and almost calculating. As if he was thinking about something important that he wanted to keep hidden.

"Hey 'Gome, glad to see your face! Its like a piece of heaven", he started in a hushed tone,"walk with me, I have something I need to speak with you about". A dark look passed through his eyes briefly, just long enough for her to catch it however, before it disappeared.

Her brows furrowed. What could it be that he wanted? The familiar feeling of unease flowed through her, her instincts warning her of danger. They began walking forward through the town but she didn't care. She wasn't concerned about her destination. She kept her bright azure eyes intently plastered on her companions face. Erwin seemed to be pondering how to say whatever he had to say. His nervousness was making her worried and it was irritating her, dammit! Kirara meowed as if she had read her thoughts.

She broke the silence.

"If you want to ask me something, then just fucking ask me, I don't like all this tense stuff, you know that!", she said, giving him an exasperated look.

He visibly gulped.

"Kagome, we have been searching for decades for information on how to destroy the titans. We have come up empty handed every single time and we lose more and more men.. I can't deny it anymore. I need your help. This is why I trained you, so you could help when you were ready. Well, I can't wait anymore! I'm leading them into their deaths and I have nothing to show for it! I feel that if we had someone like you... maybe we could make some progress.. please?" He had a very troubled took on his face and she knew her hated asked her to put her life in danger for him.

Too bad, she thought. She had been sitting around for too long and it was way past time to put her abilities to good use.

Without hesitating, she squared her shoulders and replied,"I'll do it".

XXXXXX

Hello readers, I've waited forever for a good completed KagomeXLevi story and I decided to write one myself.. so, Yeah C:

My first fanfic ever! So.. please review and tell me what you think. I will update next week depending on the responses I get. Hope you enjoyed!

-Bizzy.


	2. Chapter 2: Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: There was a time when they weren't so alone. Two souls adrift in this world of chaos, will they find each other when the world crumbles?

**Battle Born: Chapter Two**

_Savior_

XXXXXX

_"Once upon a time there was a part of me I shared, years before they took away the part of me that cared..."_

XXXXXX

He stared at the Commander with a bored expression on his face. Why was he assigned this stupid job? Why did he have to babysit some silly woman that probably was going to get all of them killed?

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when a frustrated voice interrupted them.

"She has battle experience, more than me, more than you, Levi. So, wipe that look off your face and erase that thought from your mind. If she does anything, it'll be saving our asses, not putting them in trouble.", Erwin said with a stern voice.

Levi's eyes narrowed. Just who was this woman that got such respect from his Commander?

"Erwin, better watch what you're saying or I might think you fancy me!", a feminine voice said from behind him. Levi stiffened. How was it he didn't hear her approach?

This had to be the woman he was supposed to welcome into his squad. He turned around so he could get a look at her.

He gasped. Totally not what he expected...

He watched her as she walked in, hips swaying in the most delicious way. Her midnight black hair was pinned back from her heart-shaped face and it tumbled down her back in endless waves, stopping just short of her calves. Her eyes were the deepest, brightest blue and they reminded him of being a child and staring up at the blue sky, watching the clouds roll by. She had a tiny little button nose and full, rosy lips that were turned up in a mesmerizing smile. She was small, but curvy in all the right places and she walked with ethereal grace.

What caught his eyes were the markings on her face.

She had one stripe across her cheeks and they were a silvery white. She had a small snowflake resting upon her brow that was a slightly more icy hue.

He furrowed his brows. Were they tattoos? What kind of woman was this Kagome? He vowed to find out.

Kagome laughed at the face Erwin made from her remark and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You know I'm just messing with you, Commander. Don't get all worked up over little ole' me.", she said, amusement evident in her tone.

"I know, 'Gome. Now, if you have settled down, why don't you introduce yourself to your captain.", Erwin said. Levi had never seen the brawny man so nonchalant or carefree. Happiness was hard to come upon in the doomed world they lived in.

Kagome turned to face the young gentleman that had been sitting across from her best friend and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Levi. I hope this isn't too much trouble for you.", She tentatively said. For some reason, she was nervous, even though it was ridiculous to be so. The Commander himself had asked her to join, so she knew that regardless of what the Captain said, she would have been a part of the Survey Corps.

Levi looked up into azure pools and fought the urge to smile. He mentally smacked himself, what was he doing smiling at some random woman? Maybe he was losing his mind... Then he remembered the hand she had stuck in his face. He grabbed her hand with his own and was surprised to find out that her grip was like iron. He noticed she had claw like nails on each of her fingers and the same stripes that adorned her face also wrapped around her wrists.

There was something off about this woman.. he could feel it.

Kagome was fighting with herself. It had been a long time since she had felt butterflies and she preferred that she never got them again. She couldn't help but think that he was attractive. He was built, lean and nimble. He had dark stormy eyes that felt like they were looking straight through her. His short dark hair gave him a serious appearance and a strong jaw line that reminded her of Sesshoumaru.

"As long as you can handle yourself out on the battle field then we won't have a problem. I doubt it, though. Welcome to the Survey Corps, rookie.", he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Kagome stiffened, then narrowed her eyes a fraction. The cocky, cold tone of his voice made her swear that Sesshoumaru was right in front of her.. Maybe it was Sesshoumaru, but from a different world? She laughed at herself for thinking that. Sometimes her imagination still got the best of her.

All of sudden, she recalled what he said to her and her eyebrow twitched. Who the hell did he think he was, calling her a rookie? She had seen things and been through things he had never even dreamed of. Albeit, the current situation with the titans was rather gruesome, they were nothing compared to intelligent, powerful, and cunning demons.

He may have been one of the best soldiers in the army but, he was after all, only human. He had to use their fancy gadgets and weak blades to take down the carnivorous giants. She was much stronger and much faster without them, she could slice through nearly anything with her deadly claws, and she could still use her holy powers. They had seemed to grow stronger and had joined together with her demonic soul, making her the world's one and only holy demon. Her powers didn't have as big of an effect on the titans as they did demons, but they still worked to slow them down long enough for Kirara and her to kill them. No, she was no fucking rookie, in fact, she was far from it!

"You won't be calling me a fucking rookie when I'm saving everybody's ass from certain death, Captain. So, I suggest shutting up so I don't decide to let them eat you, got it?", she seethed. She gave him one last scolding glare and turned on her heel, gracefully walking away. Her long black hair was swinging from side to side and anger radiated off of her in waves. When the door closed roughly behind her, Erwin and Levi were left speechless.

"Oh yeah, and by the way, she does have a bit of a temper. Never underestimate her abilities or she might bite your head off..", the Commander stated, a little bit late.

Levi looked at him with a dry expression and mumbled, "No shit". Then he stalked out of the door that Kagome had walked out from previously.

Erwin shook his head. This would be very interesting, indeed.

XXXXXX

Later that day, Kagome couldn't seem to shake her bad mood so she found the training dojo and grabbed her weapon from its place on her back. She had taken a few lessons on making powerful weapons from Totosai and Sango. She had used her own fangs to make a weapon unlike Inuyasha's tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru's tensaiga. It wasn't a sword. She didn't want anything that reminded her of the feudal era at all.

In her grasp was a magnificent glaive that swirled with her pink power. It was about six feet long, extending far above Kagome's head and the long skinny part was blackish purple and looked like it was made of Obsidian. The blade itself was shaped somewhat like an angel's wing and was made out of pink crystal that swirled with lavender and shimmered, much like the Shikon jewel. Shokan was its name, for when she purified the pore souls, they were redeemed.

She had on pants much like Inuyasha's but they sat way lower on her hips and were black. She had on a dark grey top that only covered her ample breasts and tied underneath them. The sleeves were long and billowing and left a trail of silk behind her every time she moved, and they faded to white as it reached the tips. Her dark hair was tied in a high pontytail on the top of her head.

She shifted her feet to stand in her fighting stance and held out the glaive in front of her. She began to pour her power into it and a pink storm of shimmering mist started to materialized around her and Shokan. She began to jab, thrust, and swirl in a deadly dance. She was so engulfed that she didn't even notice the pair of eyes that were watching her.

XXXXXX

Levi sat there, completely astonished with what he was seeing. Kagome was moving so fast that he could barely follow her movements. Her technique was unique but perfect, and it reminded him of a ninja. She looked like a true warrior, but he didn't understand the power that caressed her skin and flowed in beautiful ribbons around her. She definitely wasn't human...

He heard pounding footsteps approaching and turned his head, seeing a young messenger with a panicked look on his face. Immediately, Levi tensed.

"What is it, kid?", he asked. He felt someone coming up behind him and he was sure it was Kagome trying to figure it out too.

"Titans have breached Wall Rose, Captain, they're pouring into the Shingashina district in massive amounts!", the young boy exclaimed, then abruptly turned and ran the other way.

Levi's world crumbled a little bit. How was that possible? The walls had stood strong for 100 years! He felt and warm hand on his shoulder and Kagome's voice entered his ears.

"Come on, Cap'n, lets go save the world", she whispered. When he turned around to face her, the dojo was empty.

XXXXXX

Levi raced into battle, digging his twin blades into the flesh of a 15-meter. He surged foward again with his 3D maneuver gear and took down a 3-meter class titan. He landed on a rooftop and looked around, trying to find his next target. In the distance, he could see a titan running towards them. His green cloak swayed as he landed on the ground. The villagers were taking too long and he needed to speed up the process or innocents were going to die.

One by one, the Survey Corps took down the twisted beasts, but they kept on pouring in, faster then they could kill. Levi had been watching Kagome tear through the titans with ease, buying the villagers enough time to escape to Wall Maria. He had never been the kind to get distracted but he was in awe at how fast she tore the beasts down. He had just finished getting the villagers through the gate when he felt the telltale rumbling of the ground. The massive armored titan was approaching fast

He never had the time to react when someone called his name. He would later figure out that it was Hanji, but all he could hear at that moment was his own heart pounding. Time seemed to stand still as the gigantic variant titan advanced on him. He could see the faces of horror all of his comrades were wearing and he could vaguely hear them screaming his name. The titan was almost upon him.

He closed his eyes, silently saying goodbye to the world, and prepared to die.

He waited. Surprisingly, instead of getting squished, he felt arms wrap around him. With a _swoosh_, the wind was whipping around him, and he was quickly set on his feet. He opened his eyes to find a pair of blue ones staring back at him.

She had saved him? How had she done that? Was she his guardian angel?

The thought vanished when she turned to him with a glare. He must be in shock, of course she wasn't an angel!

"Will you stop checking me out long enough to save your own ass, next time? Hate to say I told you so, but.. I told you so!", she said, irritation evident. Her eyes softened a bit when she noticed the pale hue his face had turned.

There was a loud crash and people shouting but all he could do was stare into her beautiful eyes.

One last thought ran through his head before he lost consciousness.

_'Why did she even care..?"_

_XXXXXX_

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this is my first story so I'm kinda having a hard time getting things started but I know it'll get easier. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open for suggestions. And a special thanks to those who have reviewed! It means a lot!

Love, Bizzy.


End file.
